


Do you like jigsaw puzzles? How about we go put our pieces together.

by 3syllables



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Just Wants to Finish his Puzzle, Alec Lightwood is a puzzle nerd, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Canon Compliant, Confident Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Fun, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Magnus Bane is Thirsty as Fuck, Magnus Bane makes bad jokes, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3syllables/pseuds/3syllables
Summary: "Magnus!” Alec yelped as his boyfriend surprised him with a kiss on his neck. “I didn’t even hear you come home. I’ve been in the zone.”Magnus looked down at what Alec had been doing. It was a 1000-piece jigsaw puzzle of gently rolling hills that all seemed to be the same color to Magnus. Alec had nearly finished it and had just a few sections left to complete the puzzle. Magnus frowned down at it, he knew the shadowhunter mostly did them when he was home alone knowing that Magnus didn’t generally have the patience for finishing the always intricate puzzles Alec seemed to pick out. Magnus didn’t understand why he wanted to spend hours trying to put together a puzzle when the picture of the completed image was right there on the box. Especially not when Alec had a warlock boyfriend who could easily wave his hand and put the whole thing together in an instant.Magnus kissed Alec’s neck again and whispered in his ear, “How about we take this puzzle to the bedroom and put our pieces together?” Magnus couldn’t help the bad puzzle pun, he’d been waiting ages to use it ever since he’d found out what a puzzle nerd his boyfriend was.AKA the one where Magnus makes bad puns about puzzles and smut ensues.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Do you like jigsaw puzzles? How about we go put our pieces together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, so this is my first fic, ever. I feel like I've been writing them in my head for ages and I'm just starting to actually put pen to paper (or fingers to keyboard, whatever). Let me know what you think, I'm open to suggestions, feedback, critique...just don't be too mean please ;)
> 
> Cheers xx

"Magnus!” Alec yelped as his boyfriend surprised him with a kiss on his neck. “I didn’t even hear you come home. I’ve been in the zone.”

Magnus looked down at what Alec had been doing. It was a 1000-piece jigsaw puzzle of gently rolling hills that all seemed to be the same color to Magnus. Alec had nearly finished it and had just a few sections left to complete the puzzle. Magnus frowned down at it, he knew the shadowhunter mostly did them when he was home alone knowing that Magnus didn’t generally have the patience for finishing the always intricate puzzles Alec seemed to pick out. Magnus didn’t understand why he wanted to spend hours trying to put together a puzzle when the picture of the completed image was right there on the box. Especially not when Alec had a warlock boyfriend who could easily wave his hand and put the whole thing together in an instant.

Magnus kissed Alec’s neck again and whispered in his ear, “How about we take this puzzle to the bedroom and put our pieces together?” Magnus couldn’t help the bad puzzle pun, he’d been waiting ages to use it ever since he’d found out what a puzzle nerd his boyfriend was.

Alec snorted and turned to look at Magnus with a grin, “I can’t believe you just said that.” But he shifted in his seat to look up at Magnus properly, catching the glint in his golden cat eyes as he took Alec in. “How about you help me finish this puzzle and then we go do our own puzzle in the bedroom? I’m almost done, and I can’t stand to leave this when I’ve been working on it for so long. It shouldn’t take much time with both of us doing it.” He gave Magnus a big smile, hoping it would do the trick. He knew Magnus didn’t love doing jigsaw puzzles but couldn’t help roping Magnus into doing them with him every so often.

Magnus looked down at Alec’s smile and gave a big sigh, “Fine, let’s do this.” He leaned forward and put his mouth right next to Alec’s ear, “Though I hope this doesn’t take too long Alexander because I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Magnus was rewarded with a shiver from Alec as he pulled away to look back down at the puzzle. He wondered if Alec would notice if he used his magic to move some of the pieces to their spots on the puzzle.

Alec looked up at Magnus, seeming to read his thoughts on his face, he narrowed his eyes as he said, “Magnus, don’t even think of cheating.”

“Moi?” Magnus asked with a faux hurt expression on his face. Alec’s incredulous look made Magnus chuckle, so he patted his boyfriend’s cheek and said, “I promise, I won’t use any magic to cheat, no matter how badly I want to rip your clothes off.” Alec didn’t respond, just mumbled something to himself about Magnus not having enough patience, but Magnus was gratified to see Alec’s cheeks flush at his words.

As Alec got settled back into finishing the puzzle, Magnus looked around for a good spot to sit and help Alec. While he wasn’t necessarily looking forward to trying figure out where the last pieces of the puzzle went he was looking forward to teasing his boyfriend. With any luck he’d distract Alec enough to get him to give up on the puzzle for the night. Besides, Magnus had promised not to use magic to cheat on the puzzle, he promised nothing about using his charms to get Alec to give up on the puzzle early.

“Mind if I sit here?” Magnus asked, he was gesturing to Alec’s lap with a sly smile. Alec’s lips quirked up as he scooted back in his seat to make room for Magnus to ease himself onto Alec’s lap. Magnus’ smile got even bigger as he straddled his boyfriend facing away from the puzzle and looking right into Alec’s beautiful eyes.

Alec’s eyebrow raised when he realized that Magnus had no intention of helping with the puzzle. Pulling his gaze away from Magnus’ smirking face Alec did his best to focus on the last few pieces he needed to fit onto the puzzle. Alec really was almost done, the last pieces all looked the same and he’d been mulling over them for a while before Magnus came home. Alec’s thoughts were quickly torn away from the puzzle when the man in front of him started to slowly kiss his neck while gently rolling his hips against Alec’s lap.

“Magnus…” Alec very nearly groaned out as he felt himself beginning to harden behind his jeans.

“Yes Alexander?” Magnus asked against Alec’s neck. His mouth was dangerously close to the spot behind Alec’s ear that never failed to make Alec forget whatever he was trying to do. Magnus seemed to realize where he was too and proceeded to gently bite down on the spot, smiling to himself when he felt Alec’s hips jerk up beneath him and heard Alec breathe out “fuck.”

Alec’s hands suddenly came down on either side of his boyfriend’s hips holding him in place as he nosed Magnus’ face towards him so that he could kiss his lips. Before bringing his mouth onto the warlock’s smug smile, Alec growled, “You just couldn’t wait, could you?” and then Magnus felt Alec’s mouth move against his, hot and wanting. Alec’s tongue was against his lips demanding entry and he happily opened for him, letting his tongue find Alec’s as his hands wound their way down Alec’s broad back. Magnus had just enough presence of mind to mentally high-five himself for successfully distracting his boyfriend.

Alec groaned into Magnus’ mouth when he felt his shirt being pulled up, Magnus broke the kiss to bring Alec’s shirt over his head and quickly brought his lips back down to Alec’s before slowly moving to his jaw, kissing and nibbling his way down Alec’s neck to his collarbone where he began kissing and sucking in earnest when he felt Alec grow harder beneath him.

Alec’s hands moved to begin unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt, sliding his hands inside when he’d finally gotten through all of the buttons. He slid his hands up Magnus’ back to pull the shirt down his arms, and then gently scratched his way down his back to cup his ass. Feeling Magnus roll his hips against him Alec moved his hands to skim over Magnus’ thighs up over his cock, feeling it harden through Magnus’ pants under his light touch.

Bringing his hands to the belt buckle on Magnus’ pants, Alec started to undo the stylish black belt Magnus had worn that day. Magnus moved his hands to stop Alec, causing Alec to look into Magnus’ golden eyes with confusion. The confusion was quickly replaced with a low moan when Alec realized that his boyfriend was moving off his lap to kneel at his feet. Looking up at him with a coquettish smile Magnus unbuttoned Alec’s pants, encouraging him to lift his hips. Alec’s dick sprang free as Magnus pulled his pants and boxers off and Alec groaned as he felt Magnus’ tongue lick up the length of him before beginning to tease his tip. 

Alec gently placed one hand in Magnus’ hair but gripped the arm of the chair he was still in tightly with his other hand, his boyfriend gave very good head. Magnus began sucking his cock in earnest, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head, he put one hand at the base of Alec’s cock to slowly jerk what he wasn’t able to take in his mouth. Alec’s hips jerked when Magnus swirled his tongue on his way up before sucking all the way down to Alec’s base. 

“Magnus,” Alec growled out his name at the wet, hot feeling around his dick. “Fuck that feels so good, but if you don’t stop I’m not going to be able to fuck you right now.”

Magnus’ mouth came off of Alec’s dick with a pop, “Well, we don’t want that now do we?” He was looking at Alec with lust filled eyes. Snapping his fingers to remove the rest of his clothing he stood up in front of Alec and turned around, wiggling his ass at his boyfriend. He didn’t turn fast enough for Alec to miss Magnus’ hard, leaking cock. Alec didn’t know if there was anything sexier than seeing how turned on Magnus got when pleasuring him.

Alec was behind Magnus in an instant, pressing his body against Magnus’ back, reaching around to tug Magnus’ dick a few times and smearing pre-cum as he did so. He felt Magnus jerk in his hand, the action causing Alec’s dick to rub against Magnus’ ass.

Biting down on Magnus’ shoulder to stop the embarrassing sound in Alec’s throat he held out his hand for Magnus to snap his fingers and cover them in lube. In some corner of Alec’s mind, he thanked the angel for a warlock boyfriend who could use his magic in moments like this. Moving his fingers to Magnus’ ass Alec teased his fingers around the tight entrance of his boyfriend. 

Magnus bent himself further forward on the table to give Alec better access, whining as Alec continued to tease his finger around but still not giving Magnus what he needed. “Alec, if you keep this up I swear I’ll knock this whole puzzle to the ground right n…” Magnus’ words were cut off as Alec slowly pushed a finger into his ass finally giving Magnus what he’d been craving.

“Is this what you needed Magnus? My finger in your ass, stretching you so that you can take my cock?” At the word cock Alec pushed a second finger into Magnus, scissoring his fingers slowly as he pushed in and out of his boyfriend. Feeling Magnus loosen around him Alec began searching for the bundle of nerves that never ceased to make Magnus a writhing mess beneath him. At a sudden jerk from Magnus Alec knew he’d found the spot, he continued to stroke feeling it stiffen with the attention he paid it. Magnus’ hips were jerking into the empty space between him and the table, puzzle long forgotten on the table in front of him, he could feel himself leaking precome everywhere and knew he was getting close.

“Alec,” he croaked out, “need… you…inside me now.”

Alec didn’t need to be told twice, pulling his fingers out of Magnus he found his hand once more coated with lube. Giving his dick a few pulls to coat it liberally he lined himself up with Magnus’ entrance and slowly pushed his tip in. Magnus was ungodly tight and felt so good, it took all of Alec’s willpower to not slam forward and bury himself fully in Magnus’ ass. 

Pushing slowly further into Magnus, Alec groaned at the tight squeeze around him. “Magnus, you feel so fucking good,” he gasped as he bottomed out, hips flush with Magnus’ ass. He stilled for a moment to let his boyfriend adjust to having him inside of him.

“Alec! Move, please,” Magnus cried, starting to move his hips against Alec. Alec took the hint and pulled slowly from Magnus before pushing back in, gradually building up a rhythm as he felt Magnus ramming himself onto Alec’s dick.

Alec’s hands went to Magnus’ hips, gripping him tightly as he continued to follow the pace Magnus was setting as he pushed himself harder and harder on Alec. When Alec heard Magnus cry out and felt him tighten around his dick he knew he’d hit Magnus’ prostate. Angling his hips so that he would be able to continue hitting that spot he moved one hand to wrap around his leaking cock. Magnus’s hips stuttered, and he slammed back onto Alec’s dick, screaming out his pleasure as he got closer to falling off the edge.

“Come for me,” Alec growled as he fell forward, putting his other hand on the table next to Magnus’. He took Magnus’ ear lobe in his mouth, knowing how much the warlock loved that. 

That was it for Magnus, the combination of Alec filling his ass, hitting the sensitive nerves inside, Alec’s hand around his cock, and Alec’s mouth on his ear; he was surrounded by the shadowhunter in every way. 

“Fuck fuck fuck, Alexander!” Magnus cried as he came all over Alec’s hand and the floor beneath them. His hips jerking into Alec’s hand, his ass convulsing around Alec’s dick.

“god, Magnus!” The feeling of his boyfriend coming around his dick and the moans that Magnus was making drove Alec over the edge as his thrusts became erratic and he came deep in Magnus’ ass.

Breathing heavily Alec leaned forward onto Magnus’ back for a moment before standing up and easing himself out of the warlock. Magnus winced at the sudden emptiness, but he waved his hand to clean them both up before turning around to smile at Alec.

“You know…you did finish a puzzle, some might even say our pieces fit together perfectly.”

“Seriously Magnus,” Alec groaned, “you have to stop with the bad puns.” He shook his head and leaned forward to put his head into Magnus’ shoulder, hearing the chuckle deep in Magnus’ chest.

Stepping back to look at Magnus Alec noticed the puzzle behind his boyfriend looking suspiciously complete. “Um Magnus?” He said as he gestured at the now finished jigsaw puzzle showing rolling green hills.

“Oh!” Magnus said brightly. “I thought I’d finish it up for you, so we could do another puzzle in the bedroom?” He waggled his eyebrows and Alec had to laugh.

“You know I was really almost done with the puzzle.”

“Well, now it’s done! Let’s go!” Magus said as he grabbed Alec’s hand to try and drag him to the bedroom.

“It’s not though,” Alec said as he moved closer to the puzzle on the table. “It’s missing one piece. Right there in the middle.”

Magnus spun around, he couldn’t believe Alec right now, he knew shadowhunters could be annoyingly focused on things at times, but he thought that after his successful first distraction he’d be able to get his boyfriend to forget about the jigsaw puzzle. Looking at Alec’s face he saw barely contained laughter, he was intentionally trying to get a rise out of him!

Alec pulled Magnus close, “Come on, let’s go see about this puzzle in the bedroom you’ve been talking about since you got home. How many pieces does it have?”

“Just the two,” Magnus replied with a laugh as Alec linked his hand with his own and gently pulled him into the bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking agape at Chairman Meow sitting on the bed, a puzzle piece beside him.

“Aha! I told you it wasn’t done.” Alec leapt forward to grab the last piece of the jigsaw puzzle. 

Alec seemed a bit too pleased to be right. Magnus shooed his mischievous cat off the bed and pushed Alec onto the now empty surface. He moved over Alec and whispered against his lips, “Alright Alexander, enough about that damn puzzle, I want to try a new game now…”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, okay, I can't believe I'm actually posting this! I hope you liked it. It was partially inspired by my girlfriend who seems to never let me finish doing jigsaw puzzles, not that I'm complaining, but sometime's a girl just wants to finish a puzzle! 
> 
> Anyways, I have a bunch of other ideas that I've started writing so I'm hoping this one goes over alright.


End file.
